


Marry Us?

by languageismymistress



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 15:51:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14918321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/languageismymistress/pseuds/languageismymistress
Summary: Narrator, in their best JARVIS voice: No one asked anyone and all was well





	Marry Us?

Bucky thought he was a sneaky little shit okay, no, scrap that, Bucky KNEW he was a sneaky little shit, he was an assassin, it was his job to sneak. Unfortunately for him, one of his partners was a bigger little shit than him which meant all his sneakiness went out the window one afternoon when Steve barged in to their bedroom. Bucky swore he never screamed but gave a rather indignant shout at seeing 6 ft whatever of muscle coming towards him, boyfriend or not, Steve still didn’t quite know his own strength. Bucky tried to remain calm, silently seething and swearing at Steve who looked at him like a lost golden retriever.

 

“Babe?” 

 

“What are you doing?”

 

“What are you doing?”

 

“I asked you first,”

 

“I asked your second,” 

 

Both men stared at the other, neither budging on their stance, or seated posture in Bucky’s case. 

 

“Why are your tags out?”

 

“Why are yours?”

 

Steve flops on the bed, Bucky swears the bed moans, Bucky flew into the air and JARVIS filmed the whole event, the AI denying it all to Tony. Bucky stared at Steve staring at both of their dog tags in his hands.

 

“I was going to give one to you and one to Tony,” 

 

Bucky laughs.

 

“Same,” 

 

Steve freezes, the dog tags drop onto his face. Bucky stares for a few seconds and laughs. Steve moves both tags to the bedside table, tackling Bucky off the bed and onto the floor, using the pillow he flicked off with his foot as his weapon. Bucky charges up his arm, shocking Steve off him into the dresser as Tony walks in staring at both of them. 

 

Steve looks over at Tony staring at Bucky pointing to Steve.

 

“And yet I am somehow the youngest in this relationship,” 

 

“Steve stared it,”

 

“Buck was acting weird,” 

 

Tony shakes his head, sitting on the bed cross legged, waiting for an actual explanation. Steve goes to speak but Tony raises his hand, pointing to Bucky.

 

“Him I trust, you, not a chance,” 

 

Steve looks offended, Bucky stands and kisses Tony, resting next to him on their bed.

 

“I was planning a thing then Steve barged in and ruined it,” 

 

“What thing?” 

 

Steve looked to the bedside table, Bucky followed his eye line, tackling Tony to pin him to the bed while Steve grabbed the tags.

 

“I can’t believe I wanna marry the two of you idiots,” 

 

Both men froze, Tony looked between the two of them, Jarvis flickered on the ceiling, all three men knew he was laughing at them. 

 

“We are hopeless,” 

 

Tony looks to Bucky, Steve joining them on the bed, the bed once again moaned, the dog tags in his hands.

 

“So, you were planning on proposing while Steve was planning the same while I was in the lab making these,” 

 

Bucky stares at the two small slim rings in Tony’s hand. Steve breaks his chain, taking on of the dog tags from his and slipping it into Tony’s hand, taking a ring and sliding it onto the chain. He clipped the chain back and handed it over to Bucky, repeating the process with the other chain. Bucky fixes his chain around his neck, grabbing the thin chain from his pocket, threading the two tags onto it, Steve fixed his own chain around his neck, both men fixing the chain around Tony’s neck. 

 

“Technically no one asked anyone,” 

 

Both men tackled Tony onto the bed, JARVIS taking the moment to take a photo of all of them smiling before switching the camera off, he may be an AI but there are somethings he doesn’t need to see.


End file.
